None down, 18 To Go Part 1/Transcript
This is the episode script of Connor Lacey's Super Adventures of Total Drama Presents The Ridonculous Race. Don: Toronto, California. Birthplace of the funk and the Albanian tiger roams Free. scene change to Don Don: I'm Don. And this is... The Ridonculous Race! song Don: Welcome to the Ridonculous race where contestants ready themselves in a race to the death. he hears someone talking on his earpiece Don: Not to the death? Ok. Let's meet the teams who aren't racing to the death. the camera changes to Connor and Twilight Don: voice Connor Lacey and Princess Twilight Sparkle. A boy from Ireland and Princess from Equestria. Twilight Sparkle: I met Connor on the Island of Sodor like Ryan did when he visited Equestria. And I hope I can win for both of us. Connor Lacey: And I hope she loves me. the scene change to Ryan and Gwen Don: voice Ryan F-Freeman and Gwen Tennyson. A Prime-Prince of Friendship and a lucky Anodite girl from Bellwood. Ryan F-Freeman: Well. I know that when I met Gwen for the first time, I think of her as a human. Gwen Tennyson: It's true, he does know me. Ryan F-Freeman: Real mature, Gwen. Thanks. the scene change to Crash Bandicoot And Bumblebee Don: voice Crash and Bumblebee. Keyblade wilding Bandicoot and the leader of Team Bee. Bumblebee (Robots in Disguise (2015): It was amazing for me to team up with Crash Bandicoot. Crash Bandicoot: And I was lucky Bee and I killed Megatron last time. Since I also helped Ryan and Optimus fight Megatronus. Bumblebee (Robots in Disguise (2015): Ok, Crash. That is nice. the camera changes to Kilobot and Ryvine's Heartless Don: voice Mal And Kilobot. The Heartless of Ryvine Sparkle and a robot with the abillity to absorb the power of a thousand robots. Mal (Ryvine's Heartless): Since I met Kilobot, I know his skills. My powers of darkness is a bit the same with Ryan's power to absorb the powers of other characters. Kilobot: I guess so. Mal (Ryvine's Heartless): And, together we'll dominate the competition. the camera change to Nurse Nancy Cortex and Courtly Jester Don: voice Nurse Nancy Cortex and Courtly Jester. The female counterpart of Dr. Cortex and the daughter of the Joker Card. Nurse Nancy Cortex: Well. I did know I met her in her homeworld when I join forces with her. Courtley Jester: That's right. Nurse Nancy Cortex: We got that prize money in the bag. camera changes to Naare and Sofia the Worst Don: Sofia the Worst And Naare. A bad clone of Princess Sofia and a Sith of the Galactic Empire ruled by Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader. Sofia the Worst: Well. I think she could help me get Ryan and the prize money. Naare: And, when I get my hands on Connor Lacey, I'll make him pay for what he and Ryan did to me. Sofia the Worse: Could you please move the camera somewhere else? She has anger issues. camera change to Evil Ryan and Adagio Dazzle Don: Evil Ryan and Adagio Dazzle. Leaders of two bands; the Cyberlings and the Dazzlings. Evil Ryan: Well. I know Dagi and I could be adored with our bands like the Dark Energem Dazzlings before us. Adagio Dazzle: That's right. Evil Ryan: This is going to be fun. camera change to Galvatron (G1) and Granny Goodness Don: Galvatron and Granny Goodness, leaders of the Female Furries and the Decepticons. Granny Goodness: I know that Galvatron have a team like my Female Furries. Galvatron (G1): Yes, and when we win. Everyone will know us. All hail Galvatron.... And Granny Goodness. Granny Goodness: All hail Galvatron and Granny Goodness! camera changes to Lokar and Ecilpso Don: Lokar and Eclipso, a master of Lokar: Eclipso: He's right. And when we win the prize, Ryan and his Ireland buddy will bow down before us Category:Connor Lacey Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts